thegreatdevilwarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Devil's Apprentice (book)
This article is about the book ''The Devil's Apprentice by Kenneth B. Andersen. For the character, go to Philip Engel, and for the stage musical adaptation of the book, go to The Devil's Apprentice (musical).'' The Devil's Apprentice (Danish: Djævelens lærling) is a fantasy novel written by Kenneth B. Andersen originally published in Danish in 2005, and is the first installment of the Great Devil War series. The book centers around a very polite boy named Philip who is killed but mistakenly ends up in Hell, forced to become an ailing Devil's apprentice and potentially his heir. The book was released in English on October 11, 2018 in e-book form, with a translation by by K.E. Semmel. A print-on-demand paperback edition was released on October 19, 2018. An excerpt of the first four chapters of the book in English is available at Kenneth B. Andersen's official website. Description Philip is a good boy, a really good boy. So he doesn’t understand why he’s suddenly in Hell, handpicked to be the Devil’s successor. The Devil, too, quickly realizes that a mistake has been made, but he still needs to begin Philip’s training in the ways of Evil—and to bring out his dark side. Philip quickly makes friends and enemies in this odd, gloomy world. Meanwhile, he discovers an evil-minded plot against the dark throne… The Devil’s Apprentice is volume 1 of The Great Devil War series (Middle Grade) Plot Characters (in order of appearance) * Philip Engel * Sam, the worst bully at Philip's school * Mike, a schoolmate of Philip's * The janitor at Philip's school * Mr. Johnson, Philip's math teacher * Lucifax, the Devil's cat * Grumblebeard, the gatekeeper of Hell * Lucifer, the Devil Themes and inspiration Reception and rewards English translation The Devil's Apprentice, the first novel of the Great Devil War series, came out in English in ebook format on October 11, 2018 through Amazon Kindle, along with its sequel The Die of Death. Both books were set to be released on October 11, 2018, but the release took place one day early. For years, the original Danish publication house Høst & Søn had been trying to shop the series around to English language publishers after having the first book translated by author and professional translator K. E. Semmel. They did eventually find someone, and the first novel, The Devil's Apprentice, was set to come out in fall of 2015, but it fell through. On June 15, 2018, Kenneth B. Andersen revealed on his Instagram that the two first books of the Great Devil War series, Djævelens lærling (The Devil's Apprentice) and Dødens terning (The Di©e of Death), would be released in English in fall of 2018. On June 15, 2018, Kenneth B. Andersen revealed on his Instagram that the two first books of the Great Devil War series, Djævelens lærling (The Devil's Apprentice) and Dødens terning (The Die of Death), would be released in English in fall of 2018. On June 14, 2018 an official English Facebook page for The Great Devil War had been launched, which gave the release date for the books as October 5, 2018. An announcement was published to the page on June 17, 2018 that stated that The Devil's Apprentice and The Die of Death will be released as e-books and print-on-demand. On June 20, 2018 Kenneth B. Andersen confirmed the release date of The Devil's Apprentice as October 5, 2018 on Facebook. On August 15, 2018 Kenneth B. Andersen wrote on Instagram that he was currently proofreading K.E. Semmel's translation of Djævelens lærling (The Devil's Apprentice), which is the one that is going to be released to the English-speaking market. On August 17, 2018 Kenneth B. Andersen announced on his Facebook page that he had launched a new official English website. On it, The Devil's Apprentice and The Die of Death are listed with their release dates, and all the remaining Great Devil War books are listed with approximate release dates. On the front page of the website reads that the books will be released through Amazon.com. On October 5, 2018, it was announced on the English Great Devil War Facebook page that the release of the books had been pushed back to October 12, 2018 due to some unforeseen difficulties with the books. As a compensation, the first four chapters of The Devil's Apprentice had been put up on Kenneth B. Andersen's website for free. On October 11, 2018 the book was released on Amazon Kindle, one day early. The print-on-demand version is set to be released sometime next week. A print-on-demand paperback edition was released on October 19, 2018 through Amazon.com. Musical adaptation A stage musical adaptation of The Devil's Apprentice is being produced in Denmark, with the premiere slated for November 1, 2018. References Category:Books Category:Spoiler